


Uncertainty

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, The Fates characters don't play big roles, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Tobin wakes up in another world and luckily, so do Clair and Gray.





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at calendar* I'm super late, I got like 200 words and then I was stuck and well. Not super happy but I don#t wanrt to skip anything.

It was supposed to be a simple visit to Ram village but somewhere along the way, things got out of hand. He remembered falling asleep, Gray pressed against his back and Clair still the elegant lady she was during the day. He woke up but there was no hair in his face, no arm around his waist and no Clair draped across him and Gray in seemingly impossible angles. There also was no Gray and he shivered a little as he sat up, reaching for his sword. 

The landscape was unfamiliar, it reminded him of the western shores but it was different still. Something was in the air, like electricity without a thunderstorm. Tobin waited for an attack because what else was he to expect? He didn’t even know where he was.

Instead, he heard someone shriek and whirled around, ready to defend whoever was in danger. As he ran towards the noise, he spotted a young girl with light pink hair and for a moment, she reminded him of Genny. She was younger, though, barely more than a child. Tobin gripped his sword tighter, not even pausing to look at the axe-wielding attacker. 

“Th-thank you,” the girl stammered and before he could wonder why she was out here alone, he heard the sounds of more brigands. The girl paled and tried to hide and Tobin did his best to shield her from the new attackers. Their weapons didn’t look too powerful, but they came in numbers and Tobin was alone.

That was until a blast of lightning, like the earlier electricity but so much stronger, hit his foes, causing them to scatter and him to breathe. Just a little longer.

“Big brother!” The girl sounded excited and seemed ready to run over and Tobin was glad she knew better. It wasn’t over yet, though Tobin understood how she felt when he spotted Gray’s familiar figure next to the newcomer. 

The false sense of security was strong enough that he barely had time to react to the arrows being fired from the nearby trees. Tobin was able to push the girl out of the way but he took a hit or two and felt his body go numb. Poison, maybe, he managed to think before darkness welcomed him.

~

Gray still hasn’t been able to wrap his head around everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours. He had been woken up by Clair’s elbow in his face, had seen a strange light, something like a portal, and ended up in this world. He had met Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido, and they had fought bandits. He had watched Tobin go down and fear had clawed at his heart, threatened to rip it out because their war was over, he shouldn’t watch one of his lovers die from an arrow. 

Instead, Gray had forced himself to be strong. Ryoma had offered them a place to stay, little Sakura had done her best with the heal staff and Gray had carried Tobin to the castle. Right now, in the early hours of the next morning, Gray was half asleep on the floor next to Tobin. These people didn’t have beds but he had stayed in worse places and he wasn’t going to let anything happen. Queen Mikoto had assured him all there was left to do was wait but that wasn’t his strong suit. 

Clair would probably chide him for being impolite because he hadn’t even thanked his hosts yet but Clair wasn’t here and that was another claw digging into him. Alone for now, he had too much time to think and worry, about this place and home and everyone he cared about. Gray sighed, closed his eyes and grabbed Tobin’s hand a little tighter, drifting off into unpleasant dreams. 

~

The next time he woke up, there was a familiar weight against his side and it took him a while to figure out why that still seemed wrong. Tobin slowly opened his eyes, figuring it out. Cuddling with Gray was a childhood memory, from before the time they had stupidly fought over the girl who one day decided to marry both or none of them. 

Clair wasn’t here and his shoulder hurt and he was pretty sure Gray was drooling all over his shirt. Still, it was better than yesterday and before he could make a move, he heard voices outside the room he was in. Light shone through big windows and the walls seemed to be made of wood and paper but he stopped caring about where he was when Clair swept into the room, followed by the little girl he had saved yesterday and an older woman.

Someone said something and Gray made a questioning sound but Tobin only realized how Clair walked over – she did not run but it was close – and fell down onto the both of them. There was a cut on her cheek and a few tears added to the wetness of his shirt. It was perfect and Tobin slowly raised an arm to hold her. No one dared intercept their reunion.

Maybe they would find a way back home, maybe they would get used to living here. Whatever the future held for them, Tobin was ready to face it now that he had his favourite supporters back.


End file.
